1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nailing gun, more particularly to an electrical nailing gun with a safety mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,141, there is disclosed an actuator for an electrical nail gun. An actuator is arranged in a housing of an electrical nail gun and includes a sliding base, an external-running brushless direct current motor, a swing base and an electric driver. The sliding base is slidably disposed on an end of a located supporter which is positioned in the housing. The sliding base loads a spring and forms a hitting nail bar thereon. The motor has a stator and a rotator attached on an outer wall of the stator. A flywheel is driven by the motor and is configured to engage or disengage the sliding base. The swing base is pivotally mounted on the housing. The motor is installed in the swing base. The electric driver has a rod member driven by electricity to move the swing base to a first position where the flywheel meshes with the sliding base to thereby drive the sliding base to move downwards, or a second position where the flywheel disengages from the sliding base to thereby return the sliding base.
Because actuation of the electrical nailing gun is controlled through a series of electrical control signals, the electrical nailing gun is not provided with any mechanical safety component similar to that used in a conventional pneumatic nailing gun for restricting a series of operating steps to be performed consecutively and properly and to thereby prevent misfiring. Accordingly, when the electrical nailing gun is triggered accidentally, it is likely to run the risk of misfiring nails.